powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Neve Wynter
Neve Wynter is an Ice Mage Info Appearance Neve is a young girl with fair skin and large, light icy-blue eyes normally depicted squinting or slanted. She wears her long, light wheat-colored hair in a ponytail. She wears the Foo Fighters' major uniform with a white long sleeved shirt and jeggings under a white European-style tunic, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. Hidden under all of her clothing, she has spider-like tattoos that cover most of her body, which allows her to mind control her enemies. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the proof of her God Ark. In her wanted posters she is shown to have a porcelain colour skin (most likely due to the cold climate of her home village). Also her breasts are exaggeratedly bigger than she really is. She has a chest that’s neither big nor particularly small. Personality Where her brother Atsui is hot-tempered and quick to draw first blood, Neve is cold, aloof, and borderline sociopathic. She cares little for the feelings of others, and denounces, in her own words, trivialities like camaraderie, believing that such things are lies that people use to their advantage. She has no qualms about killing innocent people to get what she wants, and rationalizes her behavior with her brother's old creed. She is able to easily see through enemy deceptions and trickery. Neve is considered to be a genius who can do most things flawlessly, though she hates being referred to as such. She is aware of her prodigious talents and as a result is seen as a prideful individual. She is motherly and caring to her squad mates. Since she was a bastard child, Neve has always been struggling to become something to anyone, especially her brother. Neve loves to fight and holds special respect for strong opponents, which she shows when she openly recognizes Cana as a warrior rather than a simple Reaper. Powers Equipment and Skills Neve wields the lance Rexbolt, and is able to manifest lightning to further destroy her foes and make lightning rain down on her enemies. She is already seen as a strong and imposing character, defeating the likes of Kanon and many others with ease. Now she can also use lightning through her hand without the use of her sword. Physical Abilities She is shown to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well, possessing great physical strength, such as when she sent Cana crashing to the ground in one kick, or when she slammed Alisha through the ground in their first meeting. She was also able to slam Jiao into a wall with relatively little effort. She favors an off-hand fighting style in battle, using both her dagger and her sword simultaneously. She wields both weapons to a master's degree, and uses her speed, agility, and stealth to her advantage. As Metallica's pupil, she can also use her Black Rose technique: parrying an enemy's attack while attacking with her dagger. Neve will also use throwing knives and Ice Needles at times when she's in a ranged fight. Finally, Neve is known to be a master of disguise and is able to easily blend in as a typical commoner, servant, etc. Her level of durability is also noticeably high, as she was able to withstand a barrage of tank shells. God Ark Neve was considered the strongest soldier in the Foo Fighters' army. She possesses a powerful God Ark called '''Ice Demon's Babies '''that allows her to manipulate ice and create ice from nothing. She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. However, using her God Ark on a massive scale like that render her unable to use it for a while and must rest. Her trump card allows her to freeze time. Other Abilities She also has a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent even at long distances. She was perfectly able to sense that someone was spying on her. Also, her sense of smell is strong as she conformed that it was Jiao after checking her scent when she reunited with her on top of Mt. Fuji from one sniff. She also seems to have some knowledge of poisonous flowers and spiders, as she was able to recognize and use the poisonous Gelsemium elegans flowers to incapacitate Rachie, and compares her killing style to that of a spider. Overall, she is quite intelligent and invents new torture methods and moves, such as her trump card Fimbulwinter. Trivia *The fact that Neve's birthday falls on Valentine's Day is ironic, since she outwardly expresses hate and indifference towards sentiments like love. *She is 159cm tall and her breast size is a small B-cup. *Her hobby is hunting High-class Crawlers. *Her blood type is AB. *Neve loves cats, and cannot bear to see anything bad happen to one. *Her favorite food is melon pan with kiwi milk. *Neve needs an average of 2 hours of sleep. *According to her, both of her parents are gay men who aren't related to her by blood. *The flowers that she placed on her brother's grave after he dies are yamayuri (mountain lilies). According to Neve, they mean "the joy of life". *She dislikes all types of vegetables. *She is one of the few characters in-verse that has moderately sized breasts (most are varying degrees of buxom and a few are flat). Category:Blog posts